The Other Side of Me
by SariSpy56
Summary: Kendall can't help but to secretly read the diary that she found one day. As she reads more of the entries from the diary, Kendall discovered that there's more than meets the eyes of the diary's owmer


_**The Other Side of Me**_

_**Summary:**__ Kendall finds an Egyptian-decorated diary one school day and is unaware who it belongs to. Out of curiousity, Kendall can't help but to secretly read the diary. As she reads more of the entries from the diary, Kendall discovered that there's more than meets the eyes of the diary's owner._

* * *

It was bored at Mellowbrook Elementary as Ms. Fitzpatrick is speaking while the students are listening, well some are goofing off as usual. Kendall Perkins, the class presiddent listens to Ms. Fitzpatrick very well but can't seem to focus due to the whisperings of other kids. This annoys her greatly as she tries to be an excellent student, whilst helping others to succeed, but all the kids want to do is goof off and throw away their education.

She couldn't help but to turn her head around to see what Clarence "Kick" Buttowski is up to while Ms. Fitzpatrick is teaching. Usually Kick would whisper with Gunther, or get bored and draw doodles on his notes. But today was different. Kick is writing something in his notes. No not notes, a personal journal.

_Clarence Buttowski has a diary? _Kendall thought.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone went out of the school like crazy. Kendall had just finished packing her bag when something caught her attention. It was a diary that has Egyptian decorations all over it. Someone must've forgotten about it while the bell rang.

"I wonder whose diary belongs to?" Kendall asked herself. "It's a shame someone as smart as me could lose this elegant diary."

Kendall tries to look for the name of the owner so that she could return it to the owner, but atlas there was no name on the diary.

_Maybe it's inside the diary, _Kendall thought.

But Kendall knew better than to try to look at other people's diaries. It was cruel and unladylike for her. But Kendall couldn't help it. If she was to return the diary to its rightful owner, she would have to look inside the diary to find out who the owner is. She slowly opens the diary to reveal the page of the first entry.

_Entry #1:_

_I couldn't believe I have to spend my only Saturday at Grandpa's place. I thought for sure that Grandpa himself would be boring. But man, was I wrong about him. He turned out to be more than it meets the eyes. He was however a war veteran back in his days and I couldn't believe that he fought against the evil Dictator back in his days/ That was pure awesome. I've wished Mom would get me to spend some more time with him while my sister's out to win a pagent._

Well Kendall didn't know that part. Apparently, the owner's grandfather was a war veteran. But that doesn't explain why the diary was elegantly decorated. So she continues on reading where she reaches the second entry.

_Entry #2:_

_It was just another typical day at the store with my mom and my spoiled sister. All she said in the store is "I want" and so on. She's such a spoiled brat. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings though. That's when my eyes caught on the box of Billy Stumps Berry Dangerous Crunch Cereal. It was in fact the last box and I wanted it so but in order for me to earn that cereal, I have to wach over my sister while my mom's gone to get the last things on her list. Four seconds after mom leaves, my sister ran off with my cereal. I didn't want to chase her, but I have no choice. As I tried to retrieve both my sister and my cereal I got myself into trouble with the store manager Glen. I don't want to cause any trouble with him, but did Glen believed me? No. He thinks I'm nothing but trouble. But anyway, I've got my cereal thanks to my sis._

Now Kendall finds that entry interesting. Someone can be elegant and rebellious at the same time. But to her, elegance and rulebreaking are polar opposites. No one can be both. Not in a million years that is for sure. But she still wasn't done searching for answers as she reads the third entry.

_Entry #3:_

_My best friend's away on vacation and I'm left without him. Usually he and I do stuff together like old times but today, he's away. I couldn't do the usual stuff without him so instead, I decided to go to the library for once. I know elegance and rulebreaking are polar opposites but sometimes, I just need to get away from doing the same thing over and over again._

Well at least someone's reasonable with Kendall's opinion about elegance and rulebreaking being together.

_Usually I avoided the library because of a certain librarian who has a keen hatred on me during out first encounter at night. But I'm guessing that today, we wouldn't have to have a second, or third encounter since all I wanted to do is read some ancient books and understand the knowledge used back in the ancient times._

Well, well, well, someone's has the same interest at her. But can it be from someone she knows? She turns the page to read the fourth entry.

_Entry #4:_

_Why is this always happening to me? Why is it that almost everyone in Mellowbrook hates me? Why? I didn't do a single thing to anyone of them and yet, they still think I'm bad news. Maybe it was a mistake for me to be born in this town with a family who constantly doesn't pay too much attention to me. They only paid much attention to my older brother and younger sister, but not me - their youngest son. I feel like I'm invisible to them. I'd wish ... just wish that I wasn't born here and maybe everyone would have a peaceful life like they've always wanted. I've often heard that But is this what they wanted from me? Me being ... dead?_

Kendall was shocked by this entry. The owner must've had a hard life and it's all thanks to everyone in Mellowbrook. Do these people honestly think that he was bad news to them? If the owner was here, she would've felt sorry for him. But she didn't want him dead just so he can give those horrible people some peace in their lives.

Kendall looks at the sky. There were dark clouds up there which means that there's a storm coming. Kendall quickly runs home with the diary in her arms and went straight to her room to continue reading that diary. She was on the fifth entry.

_Entry #5:_

_I've almost forgot about the one important yet memorial thing in my life. It was the day of my uncle's passing back in Egypt. He died seven years ago when I was only five. But I never forgot about him. He was a geat man and by far the only person who gave me the gift of Egypt knowledge. He's the reason why my knowledge of Egypt stayed strong but I tend to keep that a secret from everyone else. My knowledge would have haunt me the fact that my uncle died for years. It's like a nightmare I could not wake up from. Before his passing, he gave me something to remember him by, a sarced Egyptain necklace with a ruby on it. I wore it and never took it off ever since._

Now that's new. The owner has a gift of Egypt knowledge but he's afraid of revealing it to the world. With such knowledge like that, he could have a great future. He could've applied to university and become a museum director. But he had to hide it didn't he?

_Entry #6:_

_It's Valentine's Day, but I don't care about it. It's not like I have romantic feelings though. But this may be the only time I'll try to be nice. That is if my #1 fan doesn't get in the way of making me her Valentine. She scares me. But what I've seen today, everyone's got a Valentine but a certain girl that I've known to love and hate. Just because she and I hate each others' guts doesn't mean that I shouldn't be nice to her on this day. Yeah you can admit I have some romantic feelings, but I'm not going to show it. Not in a million years that is. As an act of being nice, I gave that certain girl a red heart-shaped card with a white rose inside. I do hope she's happy, even if she's my enemy._

This touched Kendall. She had remembered being lonely on Valentine's Day and recieving a similar card from the owner of that diary. But she didn't had a glimpse of who give it to her. She reads more in hopes of finally getting her answers.

_Entry #7:_

_As I work away on my schoolwork, I felt a slight pain on my head, knowing that something, or someone have haunted me, but it wasn't my #1 fan for sure. At school, most of the teachers made jokes about me and my education. They all think I have bad grades and inability to finish homework. But it's not my fault. I tried super hard to pass my grades, but no one believed me. They all say to me that I'll never have a good future and that I'll be single, homeless, unemployed and miserable. They all considered me to be more like Officer Kendall of the Fun Police. Like everyone else in Mellowbrook, they all want me to be someone else. But I don't want to be someone else. I want to be my own person._

Kendall couldn't help but feel sorry for the owner. He may be a poor student, but that doesn't mean he'll end up with a miserable future. Everyone has hopes. She yawns, knowing that it's getting late. She puts the diary aside and went to sleep. Maybe tomorrow, she'll find the owner.

()()()()()

The sun shines brightly at Mellowbrook Elementary this morning. Kendall is walking inside to her locker with the diary in her hand until someone bumps into her. It was no other than Kick Buttowski.

"What do you want Clarence?" Kendall asked Kick in annoyance.

"I have no business with you whatsoever," Kick replied. "It's just that I'm not in a mood lately."

"And why? You failed a stunt again?"

"No. I've lost something very important of mine and I'm not going to rest until I find it."

"You've lost your skateboard?"

"Not this time. It's something _really _important. More important and any stunt in a daredevil's life."

"More important than stunts? You must be going crazy. We all know you value stunts more than anything else."

"Half true."

Just then, Kick's eyes were caught on the diary.

"Nice diary."

"It's not mine," Kendall said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm looking for the owner of this diary, yet I have no idea who the owner is."

"You're looking at one right now."

Kendall went blank and was surprised at Kick's respond. It's not even possible. That elegant diary couldn't be his. He doesn't do elegance at all.

"How is it yours then?"

"Did you read the last two sentences of the fifth entry?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kick reached for his jumpsuit and pulls out a sarced Egyptian necklace with a ruby on it. The same one his uncle gave to him just before his death.

"So then it is true." Kendall said finally.

"How many entries did you read?" Kick asked firmly.

"Seven."

"Good."

"Why is it a good thing? I've read seven entries and you're telling me that it's a good thing?"

"There are some entries that you don't really want to read. Trust me."

"Oh."

"What did you learn from reading this?"

"You have such a good knowledge of Egypt."

"True."

Kendall notice a frown on Kick's face.

"Why didn't you use it? You could've gotten a good education and a good future with it."

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why?"

"This was a gift from my uncle. His only gift for me before he died." Kick is at the urge to cry. "Everytime I think about using it, his death haunts me. That's why I don't intend on using it for a long time."

Kendall couldn't help but feel sorry for Kick. His life was devasting. He gained almost no attention from his family and he's pushed around by almost everyone in this town. The only way for him to end the pain inside him was to do stunts which is whst he did all the time. And y'know, maybe Kendall learned something from that diary actually. She learns that there is more than meets the eyes. There is in this case, the other side ... of Kick Buttowski.


End file.
